


Watch the Earth Burn

by NiaChase



Series: Three is the best way to go. [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But mostly fluff, Chaos, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Earth, Earthquakes, End of the World, Falling In Love, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison Water, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Relationship Focus, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Storms, Survival, Threesome - M/M/M, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: "They must choose their future."Will the people throw away the earth they walk on or will they help the earth that walks among them? Either way, a choice has to be made.Snippet:They all headed downstairs, listening to Steven and his father go back and forth. "Not only you are attracted to men, you're attracted to the devil himself. No human can do that and live!" The father yelled. "Well keep in mind the devil saved your hide if you want to go with that logic. And I have you know he saved my life. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me!" "Then let me get rid of that problem. You are longer my son. Get out of my house!" Steven didn't care. He turn and left.





	1. Pre-poly

The night was quiet, the stars shining particularly bright and the moon was full. The woods sung its song by frogs and crickets. Unknown to anyone, things was going to change. The ground lift and swirl, making a lump. The water nearby lift from the stream and circle the lump, making veins and pushing mud to from a shape of a boy laying on the ground.

Green leaves landed in the eye sockets before a thin coat of mud covered it. Dark red flowers made up his hair, making it light and straight. The body form into a boy with his eyes close on the ground until the moon shine it's light down onto the body. The body glowed and the wind blew. The body floated up limply till the boy finally took a breath.

The boy open his eyes, which was a leafy green, his skin now a sweet mixture of light brown due to the light of the moon and dark of the ground. His hair was a red brown color, smelling like roses. The body float down as the boy got used to breathing. The ground soften for the boy like a bed. The boy curl into himself, the breeze starting to chill him. 

The boy whimpered and held himself. He needed to go somewhere warm and safe. The boy was used to being the embodiment of earth. Why is he a human? Why does he feel cold and empty? Not to mention that his body was nothing but flesh now. The boy looked up to the moon for guidance. It was silent. The boy huffed and tried to stand on his feet. 

He was wobbly, his muscles not used before. The boy cling to the trees, the ground still soft under his feet.The boy took his first steps, heading towards a light by hard gravel. Maybe he could get help and a reason why he was alive instead of sleep. The boy tried to step away from the tree and walked on his own, his arms covering his chest instead of his lower half, not knowing he was indecent to the public.

He focus on his breathing and placing one foot in front of the other till he made it out the tree line. The ground didn't soften for him. What did his people call this? Oh, a sidewalk. That wasn't his land, but what humans made on top. What's wrong with the ground? His feet scrape against it, the boy starting not to like it.

He did like the little balls of light above him that was attach to a metal pole. It help him see with his new eyes. Maybe he should follow it. Maybe it's showing him the way to go. He follow with a smile, ignoring fellow pedestrians and a few cars stopping to take pictures or call the police.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was trying to leave the animal shelter in peace, but the animals was going crazy for some reason. The dogs was howling, cats hissing, and the monkeys and a lion they were holding for the local hospital for them to heal was panicking. The staff was relatively nice and kind to the animals and by the time he leaves, the animals would be relaxed and ready to sleep.

Even his own dog was going wild. His Golden Retriever circled around him and whine, weak barks coming from him. He was usually a chill dog. Then again, animals most time sense things human don't. Ryan patted his dog to calm him. "Calm down Max. Nothing is happening.

Everything's fine." It still didn't stop the whining when Ryan put the leash on him. Giving the leash a small yank and a small coax to his pup, they went outside to his car. Ryan open his rear car door. "Hop up." The pooch get on the backseat and Ryan closed the door. 

They have a long drive to his friends and family's house. He worked long enough for a week break. He was going to spend it with his friend Steven. It was his only way to be near him and be friend. Or just spend time with him without feeling needy. 

His dog helps since Steven loves dogs, but he didn't have time to take care of one. One of the reason why Ryan got a dog. The other was the fact he was lonely. A dog was a mans best friend and Max sure did prove it to him. It was nice to have a travel buddy.

During the long drive, Ryan encounter a bit of traffic. Weird traffic. He was stop once due to animals, predator and prey, crossing the road together. It bugged him. What was causing this? His dog was getting antsy again. Ryan reach behind him to scratch Max head, his soft fur straighten under his fingers.

"It's okay boy. I got you." Ryan said in a lighter voice, accepting a few kisses Max gave on Ryan's arm with a small whine. The next one was due to a car wreck. One was crushed against a transportation truck while another was upside down over a crack over the road.

This was recent. Police lights flashed and one was trying to hurry traffic. "Shit. Hope they're okay." Ryan drove pass the police with a bad feeling. The last one was waiting for the tree to be remove. The wind was picking up quickly and was turning the air colder than it was suppose to.

It'll probably warm up tomorrow. The weather had been acting up lately. You would think the world was coming to an end. But then again, by they way these people was acting like and how nature was acting, it really shouldn't be a surprise if it did. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven was going home to straighten his house before Ryan gets there. He likes to keeps things neat, but also have space for Ryan's dog. He really loves dogs. He just wish he had one as well. But since he love dogs and Ryan knew that, it meant more time to spend to with Ryan. 

One of these days he has to ask him out. But until then, he will continue to flirt with him. Steven drove with a happy hum, but it was quickly paused when he saw a naked boy with a cute smile, looking at the street lights like it was the most precious thing ever.

Steven was still a bit worried at the fact he was naked though. Steven pulled over and got out his car. He heard sirens nearby. Steven hurried. "Hey there." Steven said loud enough to catch the boy's attention. The boy turn to Steven and he was surprised by how he looked. He looked childlike, but a innocent teen. Maybe a year or two younger than himself. 

Sixteen at best. The boy held no blemish or bruise. No acne. Weird. "Hello." The boy said. His voice was light, but smooth. Like music. Steven smile at the stranger. "What are you doing out here naked? You know that's public indecency and that can get you arrested." Steven spoke lightly. The boy cock his head, a confused expression on his face.

"I'm naked? Arrest? I don't know what you mean." Now Steven was confused. You could tell he wasn't drunk. The boy pronunciated perfectly, not a bit of slur in his words. Steven heard the sirens get louder and closer. So Steven took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy, guiding him to his car.

Steven place the boy in the passenger seat, turning the heat up since the boy's skin felt cold. Steven wasn't afraid of the boy. He wasn't a threat to him, more innocent and confused. It was adorable. Steven got in his car and drove off as soon as the cops turn around the corner. 

The boy looked the blue and red lights. "Are they the bad people? The people who was supposed to arrest me?" Steven smiled. The boy's voice was too innocent. "They're not really bad people.

Certain few though. But their main job is to protect us. Some is a bit power hungry, but I believe most is good." The boy was still smiling. "You have a good heart. Thank you for helping me." Steven nodded his welcome and they both drove away in silence. Perfect and meaningful. 

Steven had no idea he was riding with the human embodiment of Earth himself.


	2. Warnings

The boy was showering in warm water that came from a pipe. It was so weird. It also scared him how warm it got and how cold it get really quick. The human, Steven, was so kind. He gave him clothes to wear and explain why people don't walk naked and why police have to arrest people. It was a weird reason, but he agreed to put clothes on. When he was out, he heard voices talking. 

One frustrated and the other was nervous. The boy scratch his skin at the cotton, not used to the material. Or any material. He open the door to two human males have a strict talk. They paused when they saw him and it was a awkward silence for a while. "Hello." The two males shared a look before the smaller one talk to the boy with his hands on his hips.

"Hey. Look, we don't know who you are or where you come from, so if you tell us, we can take you home." The boy didn't know what to make of the smaller male, but he looked at Steven for help. "Well, where are you from? And what's your name?" Steven asked with a nice smile. "Oh. Um, I was once the planet Earth you are walking on.

My creator for some reason made me human to walk among you all. I don't know the reason and the moon has gone silent on me. But thank you for taking me in." The boy, Earth, explained. The smaller boy, glared at Steven. "You saved a crazy person? Most likely a mentally ill person from the crazy house claiming to be planet earth." Earth scratched his head.

"What's a crazy house?" He asked. Steven rolled his eyes. "Ignore that. But did you fall and bump your head? Any memory at all?" Earth didn't know what Steven was talking about, but he answered the best he can. "No. I came from the earth. The ground formed me, the water are my veins, the wind is my breath.

The moonlight blessed me and told me to wake up. As for my memories, well, I been here for quite a while. You all should know about the great flood. It was my cleansing I needed. For my creator really, but for me too." The smaller boy was really looking at Steven like he was stupid.

Steven was confused. "Steve, he's talking about the same flood Noah sailed on with his ark. The great cleansing apparently." Steven sighed. "He must've came from a religious family." The smaller boy rubbed his temples. "It's too late for all this confusion. Goodnight." The smaller boy walked into Steven's room. Earth looked at Steven. 

"Don't mind him. He gets very cranky when he doesn't sleep. We'll work things out tomorrow morning." Steven helped Earth into the guest bed. Earth thought the bed was soft and comfy like the ground. He like this. Once comfy, Steven kissed his forehead and told him goodnight. Earth said it back, liking the gesture of kindness. Once the lights was off, Earth closed his eyes for sleep.

That's when he was plague with nightmare about the future that was coming.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next day, after getting the much needed rest and feeding his now happy dog, Ryan sipped his coffee and watched the news. Ryan was ignoring the fact that he cuddled with Steven and it was the best thing that had ever happen. It felt nice feeling a warm body. But something else was on his mind as well.

The boy, Earth as he like to call himself, was a strange person. Last night, the boy was so truthful. About everything he said, as crazy as it was, it seem like he was telling the truth. So innocent as well. Like a child. Ryan knew why Steven help the boy. First of all, he was cute. Who could resist those green eyes? Or his skin in general.

So smooth and hairless. Not a bruise or scratch on him. Not to mention his hair look so bouncy, but wavy. He was a beautiful boy. That would attract anyone. But Steven was a good samaritan. He gives money and food to the homeless. Donate to a few organizations. And Steven was the type of person to easily like someone despite who that person is.

Don't get him wrong, Steven is smart and he knows how to use his brain, but he like giving the benefit of the doubt. Ryan always have to keep an eye on him. Ryan sighed. Max, who was laying by Ryan's feet, lift his head before getting up. Ryan turn his head and watch the boy walk out. He look different. Like he went through a war and matured.

The boy swat down and rub Max. "Hello Max. It's nice to meet you." Ryan put his coffee down. "How do you know my dog's name?" He asked. The boy smiled at him. "I know all the animals who walk among me. Max is very happy you adopted him and forever in your debt. He really loves you. And I thank you for that." 

Ryan still didn't know what to make of that yet. "Okay? And I love you too Max. Anyway, Do you drink coffee or something?" The boy shook his head and sat down next to Ryan. "No thank you. Also, what is your name?" Ryan smiles. "I'm Ryan. Am I supposed to call you Earth? I have been calling that in my head." Earth shook his head.

"No, I suppose not. I'm guessing that won't fit in with the human norm. You may call me Andy." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Andy? Seems random and unrelated to Earth." Max licked Andy's hand. "I received a few visions of the future. Of my future. It's not set though. I figure the least I can do is give myself a normal name." Ryan didn't know what to say to that.

Andy seem a bit more wise and knowledgeable than he was last night. He was still weird though. So they sat in silence and watch the news. It was nice. There was no need to fill the air, but one thing was for sure. Andy was in deep thought and Ryan didn't know if he should be worried.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Steven was outside fixing on his car. He likes to improve on his car to make it better, faster. It took him weeks to get the right parts, but hopefully it'll work. Wiping a hand over his forehead, he walked inside for a drink. He saw Ryan and the boy sit on the couch, watching the news. It was cute.The boy turn towards Steven. "Hello Steven." 

Ryan turn as well, taking in how dirty Steven was. "Hey there. Hope you slept well. I woke up early and you were whimpering a bit." Steven washed his hand in the kitchen sink. "Why are you always tinkering with your car? It's fine." Ryan asked, a bit annoyed. Steven made himself some coffee.

"Exactly. It's fine. Which means it can be better. Anyway, what are you two cuties doing together?" Steven asked. What can he say, he calls it as he see it. They are both cute and he'll tell them. Why hide it? Now if he can gather that courage and ask Ryan out. But he was also starting to like Earth. 

They talked a bit before Ryan came over and he loves the way the boy talked. And looked. He was still figuring out about his mindset though. He being a humanoid of Planet Earth. It sounds insane, but the way he said it made him want to think otherwise. "We was talking. His name is Andy now. And he chose that name, not me." Steven sip his coffee.

Contrast to his personality, he likes his coffee black and bitter. Like a wake up call. "Andy huh? Nice name." "Thank you." Andy smiled back. "Well if you are going to work on that car, it's going to rain today, so be careful." Ryan told him. Steven walked up to the couch. "Don't worry. I worked in the rain before." Andy shook his head.

"I suggest you stay inside. You'll be harmed if you stay outside and let it rain on you." Ryan and Steven turn to Andy, a bit confused. "What'd you mean? It's just water." Max whine by Andy's feet. "Horrible times are coming. You both accepted me, so in return, I like to help you. Just please trust me."

Ryan and Steven shared a look. As much as they thought Andy was crazy and a bit insane, they didn't want to take the chance. "Alright then. But I think you are over exaggerating." Steven told him before heading outside. He took a whiff of the air. It was a bit humid on his skin and the air was fine to him.

But even as he thought that everything was going to be fine, Steven thought back on Andy's words. How sure and truthful Andy was. It's probably best if he does head inside. Who knows what may happen.


	3. Our Missing Boy

The rain came that evening. Andy made sure the two boys was inside. They didn't believe him until Andy turn on the television. The news anchor woman was indoors in front of the window. She insisted people stay indoors and not touch the water. 

The people through the window who was outside cried and yelled on the ground as the rain was absorbed into their skin. Their bodies burn from the inside, blood leaking from their eyes, ears, and mouth till they stop breathing. Steven and Andy starred at the screen in horror. Andy watched it absentmindedly, his mind more focus on his nightmares.

About what was to come and what he have to do. He was scared, terrified of the humans and what they was capable of, but freedom of choice was something he respect and have to give. Andy turn towards Steven and Ryan. But can he trust them?

"This is horrible. Can you stop it?" Ryan as Andy. "I'm sorry, I cannot. It has to happen. It's out of my control." Ryan huffed and looked away from the screen, pouting. Steven got up and looked out the window. Harmless looking drops causing such pain. Steven really wanted to feel for himself despite seeing it on the screen, but knew better.

"Steven?" Andy asked. Steven looked at him. "Why are you here? Human and alive I mean?" Andy shrugged. "I didn't have a choice Steven. If I did, I would help." Steven crossed his arms. "Is it the fact you're out of the Earth that these things are happening?" Andy felt sad. "Do you want me to leave? The rain won't harm me."

Steven looked at Ryan, but Ryan was trying to call his family and friends, mostly failing since they didn't pick up. "Will it help stop all of these?" Andy stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't know. Maybe you should kill me so this will end. Or maybe you should let me live. It's your choice." Steven didn't like those options.

Andy was nice and sweet, but people are dying. Ryan's family is dying. Steven looked away in shame. Andy smiled. He went up to Steven and kiss his cheek. Ryan was angry when Andy gave him a kiss to the cheek as well. "You two have been very kind to me.

Thank you. I wish for you the best. This rain will end tomorrow morning, but leave in the afternoon when the air is clear. You'll know when." Steven and Ryan watch Andy smile one last time before opening the door and walking outside.

They grew fearful, waiting for him to cry in pain, but Andy simply kept walking as if the harmful rain was nothing but water. Andy sighed. At least someone gave him kindness. He can only hope the future and his future will be safe.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


Ryan didn't know how to feel about Andy being out there alone. It's not like they could contact Andy and tell him to come back. But was that a good thing or bad thing? Based on what Andy said, he just got out the ground last night. While Ryan drove to Steven's place, the animals that was prey and predator together as one moving away, the crack and tree in the road.

It wasn't much of a warning, but the animals always know the truth. Ryan turn to Max, who was laying down, looking at the door. "We shouldn't have let Andy go." Ryan said openly. Ryan looked towards Steven. Steven was still by the window.

"What do you mean? Like we should've kill him or we should protect him?" He asked. Ryan still didn't know about that. "I don't know, but we should've kept him close. He knows what's going to happen. He knows more than what he is telling us.

He told me he received visions of the future. He told me it wasn't set in stone, so that mean it could change." Steven was quiet. He really do like Andy, but not enough to keep him alive while the world is suffering. Wait, is the rain only in his town?

"Well, we can't go after him till tomorrow. And I don't think tomorrow will be a nice day for us to go drive around looking for him." Steven stated. Ryan watch Steven sit on the couch next to him. Ryan grab his hand with a squeezed. The screen was still on with the news anchor reminding people to stay indoors. 

Ryan had little success getting in touch with his family and friends. And judging from Andy's warning, he might not ever see them again after tomorrow. All he had left was Steven and his own dog. "Look, we'll try to find him, but if what happens tomorrow is life threatening, we'll leave town.

Just you, me, and Max." Ryan told Steven. Steven frown. "I don't like the thought of leaving Andy during destruction. He might need us." Ryan sighed. "There's nothing more we can do Steve. Right now, we have to focus on us staying alive. Hopefully, he'll be fine.

Now come on. I'm going to fix dinner and you can get ready to go to bed." Steven sighed and got up. Ryan felt the looming doom that they won't ever have a normal day. That and they will see Andy again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next day had Steven stressed and worried. He finally found out how it feel if you know when you are going to die. He did wish Andy never told him, but at the same time, glad for the warning. Speaking of Andy, Steven didn't get any sleep and Ryan had the same problem. They were both worried about Andy.

Was he around or out of town? Was he with someone or alone? Maybe he should've put more effort to keep Andy around, but seeing people dying on the news frighten him. Andy predicted it and protected them, but everyone else suffered. Everything Andy said was true.

Even him coming from the ground and claiming to be planet earth. What was he supposed to do with that information? Steven groan, making Ryan chuckle. "Guessing you didn't sleep well huh?" Steven sat up, stretching up.

"As if you did? I didn't hear you snoring last night." Ryan slap my arm. "I don't snore. You snore. But we should get up so we can find Andy?" Steven got out of bed with a frown. "Can't he said to leave in the afternoon. And that we'll know when to leave. I want to find Andy as much as you, but safety comes first. Andy can survive whatever is out there at the moment." 

There was a small moment of silence before Ryan spoke quietly. "Andy sure is pretty. I understand why you pick him up." Steven looked over at Ryan, who was already looking at Steven. "You don't find a naked cute guy on the street everyday." Steven said.

Ryan chuckled. "Nope. You like him?" Ryan asked. Steven rolled his eyes. "He's attractive, but liking someone mean I know that person. I don't know him. Do you like him?" Ryan wave Steven's words away and also look away. "He's cute, but I still think he came from the looney bin." Steven wasn't even buying his words.

"Whatever you say lover boy. I'll cook breakfast. We got a big, dangerous day to look forward to." Ryan hummed. "You said it like it was a good thing." Steven was out the bed, about to head into the bathroom. "If we find Andy, this will be a great day."


	4. A Powerful Being... Maybe

Andy slept on the park bench until the sun rose over the horizon. He saw many bodies on the ground, blood leaking from their eyes, ears, and mouth. Andy felt sorry for them and only wished them a good afterlife. After stretching his aching muscles, he walked around to go sightseeing. 

The people who came out in the morning got sick and puked, the air residual air not clean quite yet. Many people saw him walk the streets, thinking it was safe, but Andy tried his best to relay the message to tell them to wait till the afternoon.

Andy ignore his stomach rumbling for food and focus on what's to come. The moon just told him to mingle with the people and be himself. Andy sort've knew why and didn't like it. But if his creator can do it, he can too. It was a shame a lot of people is going to die.  


\- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - Time Jump- - - - -- -- -- - - - -

The problem didn't present himself till the sun was high in the sky, spreading its warmth. It started with a small shake that shock people. People who was walking paused, hands out for balance. Then cars screeched as Andy watched a crack ran on the road.

Andy felt fear course through him, knowing what's about to happen. "Run!" Andy yelled just as ground rumbled harder, knocking people on the ground. Andy ran, the ground splitting up and causing car wrecks. Fire hydrants exploded, the ground tilting, and people yelled.

Andy was knocked by other people into the road as another explosion further back happened. Windows busted and fell onto the ground, some starting to fall. Cars honk their horns as they ignore the safety of others, one nearly hitting him.

Andy yelled in fright as the ground separated in front of him. He tried sliding to a stop, but he was on a chunk that was going to fall. Cars screech pass and crash into the growing trench. Andy crawled back and jump as the ground left him. He crashed onto new, sturdy ground, but not for long.

Andy ran another way, maneuvering pass people and covering his head as debris fell around him. Just as he finally found a road that seem to leave town, he was hit by a car. Funnily, the car stopped. Andy groan and looked at the car.

Someone open the door and yank his arm up. Andy coughed as he was forced into a car. It was a couple strangers he didn't know, but he was thankful. "Thank you." Andy croak out. They didn't respond, but they raced out of town.  


Andy rubbed his side as he watched a male and female in the front talk quietly. "Thank you so much for helping me." Andy said with a stronger voice. The female turn in her seat and smile at Andy. "Very welcome. What's your name?" 

Andy was about to explain like he did with Steven and Andy, but he thought maybe they won't believe him. "I'm Andy. And you?" Andy liked her soft voice. Her blond hair was tangled, but given the situation, Andy probably didn't look any better. 

"I'm Sarah. This is my boyfriend Zack. A friend of yours sent a picture of you. He told of you know what's going on." Andy was confused. Who had his picture? "I'm sorry, who?" Andy asked. Sarah got on her phone and dial a number.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Ryan was shaking in his seat as Steven gripped the steering wheel. The screaming was still in his echoing in his head as well as the explosions. Ryan thought of his family and friends, hoping they was okay. Ryan sighed, trying his best to relieve his stress.

He reach in the back seat and pet his dog. Max licked his arm and hand. "You okay Ryan?" Steven said, his voice tight. Ryan place his other hand on Steven's. "I'm fine. We're fine. Take a breath." Steven did what was told. Then Ryan's phone rang, making them both jumped.

Ryan gave a nervous laugh and answered, putting it on speaker so he can calm Steven. "Hello?" Ryan asked. "Hey, It's Sarah. Found that friend you sent me. Zack hit him with his car." Ryan heard Zack chuckle, telling Sarah he didn't see him. "Andy?" Steven asked. There was a brief silence before Steven and Ryan heard a voice. 

"Um... Hello? How do you work this thing?" "Andy!" "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Steven and Ryan cried out. "This thing is so weird." Ryan's heart pounded at Andy's voice. He's okay. "Anyway, where do you want to meet? Also, I'm not believing you about him knowing what's going on. He seems a bit clueless than a toddler." Sarah said. 

Ryan told Sarah where they can meet up at and make sure to send a small text every hour so they'll know nothing happen to them. Once the call ended, Steven had a smile on his face and had a more relaxed posture. "He's alive." Steven murmured. Ryan felt the car move faster. "And you called me a lover boy."

Steven didn't deny it. Ryan turn on the radio, hopeful for some news. It blared on how the earthquake destroyed most of the town. Police, military, and other officials was helping out the survivors. They was trying to figure out about the harmful rain and air as well, suggesting maybe it was all the toxins factories put out, but even to Ryan, it didn't make sense.

"Do you think Andy should announce who he is to the public?" Ryan asked. Steven shrugged. "I don't know. It could help, but we could also put him in danger. We don't know much about him as well. He could be powerful than we thought.

I don't know how true movies are, but most say the government is something we want to stay away from." Ryan agreed on some parts, but Andy being powerful? "I don't know about the powerful part. I mean, sure he could tell the future, but powerful as in dangerous to others? Steve, he's still so innocent.

Like a toddler based on what Sarah sees." Steven spared a glance at Ryan. "He also seem a bit more mature than the first time we saw him. And that was overnight. Also, he knows more than he's willing to share. Before he left, he wanted me to choose whether to kill him or let him live.

If he is willing to make me choose between killing and living, I would hate how he would plan to manipulate other people." It scared Ryan what Steven told him. Would Andy do that? Why would he let people think about killing him by suggesting it? 

"Why would he do that?" Ryan asked. "Why any of this? Why is Andy out of the ground in the first place? It's just something you have to ask Andy and prepare for a not straight answer." Steven responded. Ryan huffed. "You just have a poor outlook on him." Ryan stated. Steven smirked.

"And you're still have that teenage crush on him and that new parent thinking he's still innocent. Sorry Ryan, but your boy isn't innocent as he seems to be." Ryan pouted. "Shut it lover boy." Steven laughed and Ryan chose to drown him out by playing one of his CD's. Andy is innocent... Or is he?  


\---------------------------------------------------------------  


Steven nod his head to the music, enjoying the pout Ryan had. It was adorable. Like a chihuahua, Ryan thinks he's big and bad, but honestly small and adorable. He even bugged him just by smiling. So cute. But then, just as the sign for the rest stop went by, Steven got excited.

He's so close to Andy now. He press the gas a little harder, hearing Ryan chuckle. "Shut up." Ryan laughed. Steven took the ramp to the rest stop, looking for a black honda civic. "There! There they are!" There was three people hanging out behind the car. Steven quickly park his car and ran out the car. Ryan can handle Max.  


Or so he thought.  


Ryan was already running, leaving the car doors open. Max was at Ryan's feet as they ran to Andy, engulfing him in a hug. Andy yelp between the two bodies squeezing him. Zack and Sarah chuckled nearby. "Are you okay?" "We're sorry we made you leave." "Did they really hit you with a car?" Steven and Ryan asked while looking over him.

Andy smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I miss you both as well." Andy squat down to give Max some love as well. "Well, we're glad you're back and well. Thanks Zack and Sarah." Steven told them. "It's no problem, but you mind filling us in about him. 

He didn't even know he was riding in a machinery called a car." Zack said with an eyebrow raised. Ryan still had his arms around Andy, holding him close. He glared at Zack while Andy blush. "He is innocent, not dumb." Steven looked at Ryan. 

"Protective parent Ryan. Let him go." Ryan glared at Steven one last time before giving Andy a smile. "Sorry." Andy held Ryan's hand. "I don't mind." Ryan squeezed Andy's hand and stuck his tongue out at Steven. Steven rolled his eyes. "Hey Andy, you mind telling them what you told us?" Steven asked.

Andy nodded and explain how he came from the ground and he was once the planet Earth. Steven watch Andy closely, hoping he don't bring up death. He thankfully didn't, but he did cast looks to Steven, always with a smile. Sarah and Zack looked at Ryan and Steven full of disbelief. "You're kidding me?" Zack asked a bit wearily.

Ryan was about to talk when Andy outstretched hand toward the ground and raise a flower. It a small little bunch of orange lilies fully bloomed. Andy grab some and held it towards Sarah. Sarah accepted it graciously. "Okay, we all ears." Sarah said.

Ryan was shocked as well and Steven took this time to stick his tongue out at Ryan. Ryan crossed his arm, thus letting go of Andy's hand. Yep, Andy is or will be powerful. And as much as Andy act innocent, he knows a whole lot more than what he's giving.


	5. Trust

Andy sat in the back with Max, who loved the company. Max was in his harness and Andy had on his seatbelt. Ryan and Steven was visibly happy that he was around. Ryan always looked back at him with a smile and Steven's laugh fill the car as those two talked. It was visible that they liked each other.

Andy was happy for them. He was also happy how they spread that love to others, so willing to include Andy. Andy had no problem with that. As they drove, Ryan played some music that had a bit of harsh language, but a good beats and lyrics. Ryan told him it was Rap music, whatever that was, but Steven told him to change it to something suitable to Andy.

Ryan mumbled something about Steven playing a daddy role and put on lighter music. Disney music was what Steven told Andy it was. Andy liked it and nodded his head to the music while rubbing Max's fur. Ryan and Steven sung it without care and with plenty of laughter, so Andy was glad this music was acceptable to Ryan than his rap music.

Zack and Sarah called every hour, making sure they was okay as they hit traffic and people walking. Steven warn them not to stop for anyone and to lock their doors. That's when things started to get darker.  


The sun was going down, soon to end their first day of horror, but not a gentle ending. Up ahead was dark clouds than anyone has seen. It wasn't the poison clouds thankfully since that one was already near the east coast as they was heading west, away from the ocean.

Thunder grumbled softly as they hadn't reach under the clouds yet. "Can you tell Zack to pull over?" Andy asked Ryan. Ryan's worried expression turn grim as he heard Andy's words. One call later, they pulled over and the phone was on speaker. "What's up? What's the problem?" Zack asked. Andy watched the clouds, casting a darkness with light fog on the ground.

He could already feel the sharp pains. "How comfortable is your ability to dodge?" Andy asked. You could hear the confusion in Zack's voice. "I say pretty good. But why? It's thunder clouds. So what? Everyone driven in rain before." Andy watched sadly as humans walked into the darkness, fearing most wouldn't make it far. Especially the kids.

"This is different than your regular clouds. I'll help you navigate so long Steven can keep a close end on you." Steven nodded as Zack went quiet for a bit, most likely sharing a look with Sarah. "If you say so." Zack responded. Andy sighed. "Alright, move Sarah to the back seat. I'm coming into your car." Steven and Ryan both looked at Andy worriedly.

Andy gave what he could hope was a confident smile before Andy got out the car. Andy hurriedly closed the door and heard the car lock behind him. Andy took in the small moaning and soft cries of people walking passed. He wanted to help them in some way, but he couldn't.

He didn't know how. At least not yet. He wasn't sure what his future hold, but he hope he would do some good to the public. Andy got into the passenger side, ready to instruct Zack what to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Ryan heart raced, not really excited to whatever was coming. He wanted to go back two hours ago to jamming to disney songs, but life just don't work that way. Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear Andy's voice. No music, just the sound the the car moving at a slow pace as Steven was tailing Zack.

Fog covered their car before the darkness took hold to make it scarier than it already was. Zack turn on his hazard light and as did Steven. The thunder felt more like a drum getting closer to Ryan's head. "So what exactly are we worrying about? If it's heavy thunder, I can handle brain trauma than what I already saw today."

Ryan asked, mostly because the silence with occasional thunder was bugging him. "Look to your left Ryan." Andy said with an empty voice. Just as Ryan did, a lightning struck the ground near him, thus making him scream and Steven jerk the gas a bit. Max whine in the back seat, very anxious.

Dirt flew up and hit the roof of Steven's car. Ryan kept his mouth shut as more and more struck the ground and some of the cars. "Right!" Both Zack and Steven swerve that direction, avoiding a bolt. Sarah screamed. "Speed up!" Zack and Steven sped up, Steven avoiding a bolt to Steven's tail end of his vehicle.

Max barked once, moving around in his seat. Ryan was too busy panicking to calm him. Steven was stiff, his hands clenching the steering wheel as Andy call out commands. What made it worse was the screams of other people and a few times it felt like Steven ran over people.

It was the lack of vision and the thunders that made his body shake. "Stop!" Zack and Steven both stopped, the lightning brightening the place for a second. That was all the second they need.

Ash was fallen down onto their cars, smoke coming from many car burning or flipped. Bodies laid charred on the ground, not moving, not breathing. From the flipped cars, nothing was heard from, not even a cry for help.

The people who walked never made it. The people who crashed was still. Everyone was dead. "I'm sorry." Andy whispered, but it was loud enough for Ryan and Steven to hear. Ryan didn't know how to respond.  


They made it out of the danger area when Andy told them that Max needed to use the bathroom he did as well. Zack pulled over and let Andy out. Zack and Sarah got out as well and held each other.

Andy walked towards Steven's door and open it. Steven body was still stiff, tears streaking down his cheeks. Andy placed one hand on one hand as Ryan place his on the other, though a bit shaky. Steven gave a shaky breath. "I'm fine. Just so many...many..." Ryan nodded while Andy squeezed Steven's hand. At this point, we all mourn the people who didn't make it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven saw more death within a day than an entire year. People falling down chasms, getting run over, and now getting struck by lightning. To know that it was people's ash falling around him was sick and made him want to puke. Part of him hoped it was a sick dream that he can wake up from, but that would be too good to be true.

After everyone had a bathroom break, it was time for sleep. Andy road with Zack and Sarah for remainder of the ride till we came across a hotel. The dark clouds was still above us, but there was less fog. Andy said it was safe. We all got out, grabbing our valuables, and went inside.

It was a nightmare. So many people was in this hotel, demanding for a room or mourning in silence. They was all dirty, bruised in some form. Looks like we're not getting a room. "Let's just find a spot we could be to ourselves." Zack said, placing an arm around Sarah.

Steven grab Ryan's and Andy's hand, Ryan's other hand had a tight hold on the leash to Max. They cut through the people, Andy being polite on the way, till the made it to the lobby. There was no spare chairs, so they found a corner and huddle up. "So, now that I firmly believe in Andy's abilities, where do we go? What's safe?" Zack asked.

Sarah looked pleadingly at Andy. "I don't know. But heading away from the east coast is a good start. The place will soon be flooded. We just have to keep going." Andy said softly. He looked pretty sad about what has happen to other people. "There's no point in going if we don't have a plan. Every place is going to shit." Zack said, getting frustrated.

As much as Steven watch Andy get upset, he wanted Andy to spill what he knows. Andy's eyes watered. Steven placed a hand on Ryan as a way to tell him not to comfort Andy. Not yet. "I'm sorry. I want to help people. I don't like seeing people die." Andy whimpered.

"Yet you're supposed to be planet Earth that we're walking on." Andy tears slid down his cheeks. "No one is telling me why I'm out of the ground and why this is happening. Those people who died are my people. They came from me. Why would I want them dead?" Zack crossed his arms.

"I can name a few reasons." Andy turn his head away, but not before Steven saw Andy's face go slack. They all watched Andy carefully, waiting for his next response. "I know about those reasons, but I'm not like that. I don't play with death. That's for my creator to decide when those human's time is up." Andy said in a more steady voice. He looked back to Zack and Sarah for a moment before looking fully at Steven and Ryan pleadingly.

"But you can play a part." Zack pushed. You could tell Andy didn't want to talk about that. "I can, but this is out of my hands. If I could control it, but wanted people dead, I would've made you keep driving without my directions. There would have been no need for you to swerve thus running over a few people." Andy said when he looked back at Zack with a glare.

Zack stared him in the eyes. Zack was always a hard person, but he is a smart guy. He wants facts and he don't like to be fooled. In other words, Zack had a history of violence, but justified violence. He knows how to push and when to pulled in situations. So it didn't surprise Steven when Zack soften up.

"I believe you. You don't have control, but you do know why. You either don't want to share it or you don't understand it yourself to share it yet." Andy sighed and Steven raised his hand off Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arms around Andy, holding him. Andy looked at Steven sadly.

Steven pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he did, Andy gave a small smile and turn his head to Ryan's neck. "Zack and I will see if we can get some food. We'll be back." Zack and Steven got up and left. "What do you think?" Steven asked.

Zack gave him a look. "I think we're all fucking doomed if he can't control it. Just give me a headstone and call it a day." Steven couldn't help but agree, but he did have hope. He has to have it. He only hope his trust in Andy is worth it.


	6. They must choose their future

_Andy was running for his life alone. The land breaking under him, the wind blowing harshly as it was redirecting the rain. Thunder boom overhead, lightning striking the ground. Andy thought he was going to die. Alone. Where was everyone else? Andy slid to a stop as a big wave started towards land. I need to go away from it, but my feet ran towards it. I didn't understand. The ground rumbled hard and ash was starting to catch up to him. Andy has to make it to the water. Just as the buildings started to fall, Andy jump into the crashing wave and saw darkness._  


**Andy was struggling with his hands bound behind him. He was gagged as people around him shouted for him to die. Andy wanted to cry. Why do they hate him? What did he do? Andy looked around for his friends, but they was nowhere to be seen. "Kill the Bastard!" "Save us!" "Die you son of a bitch!" Andy cried as the dragged him to a steaming hole in the ground.**

**Andy looked around and saw a few signs that said Old Faithful. Andy didn't understand at all. These was his people. They form from him thanks to his creator. Now they want to kill him? They pushed him towards the open field, the ground burning his feet. If that's what his people wants, so be it.**

**But why? Andy looked up towards the moon, the only visible thing he can ask for help from. The moon watched him, but said nothing. Andy felt himself sweat, but the heat didn't affect him. Andy sighed. For his people. He jumped into Old Faithful. His body burned, but his spirit flew back towards the moon.**  


_"They must choose their future."_

Andy woke up with a sweat. His nightmares really wasn't something he looks forward to, just wishing for a good night sleep. Just one. But he guess that's too much to ask for and it's just his second or third day being alive. Being human sucks. "Nice to see you're up sleeping beauty." Steven said.

Andy sat up, his body aching. Steven was a beauty himself. A very muscular male but overall very lanky. He's taller than both Andy and Ryan from the look of him wearing glasses against his long nose. Andy pushed up Steven's glasses. Steven smile in return before looking at Ryan, who was sleeping next to Max.

Some people last night complain about Max being in a hotel, but Ryan fought tooth and nail to keep Max in. The dog did no harm and Ryan and his friends would take care of him. It just made Andy love Ryan and his friends more. Very nice people. 

"You were whimpering again. Anything you want to talk about?" Steven asked. Andy shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk about how people hated him. He also wasn't ready to talk about his creator's words before he wakes up. His last order was to be himself and tell the truth.

Should he announce it to the public who he is then? Won't that help people? "I just wish I knew what to do." Andy said softly before getting up. Maybe a breath of fresh air would do him some good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ryan woke up with his body next to Max and Steven petting his hair. He had a worried expression on his face. It was too early for that. "Stop frowning, you'll cause wrinkles." Steven rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about Andy. He seems stressed." Ryan huffed and sat up, Max giving morning kisses to his chin.

Ryan pet the dog to calm him. "And you think bullying him last night helped? Geez, I wonder why?" Ryan said sarcastically. Steven sighed. "He knows something Ryan. Something that may help." Ryan crossed his arms. "And I get that.

But pushing him to talk is not your best approach to make him talk. It may work on some people, but after him leaving us the first time and Andy watching people die, pushing wasn't right. You have to make him trust you. Make him trust us." Ryan argued. "And he don't?" Steven asked.

"Enough to live with us and help us this far, but not enough to talk to us. You need a softer approach that he'll see that you care." Steven was quiet for awhile. Ryan stood up to take Max outside to use the bathroom. 

"You're right. I should say sorry to him." Ryan shrugged. "With the short time we've been with him, I don't think he's known to hold a grudge. I'm about to take Max outside." Ryan told Steven, grabbing the leash.

"Alright. Andy's outside as well if you want company." Ryan hummed and left with Max, ignoring a few glares. They would have to fight him to get rid of his dog.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Steven was taking in what Ryan said. Yeah, he allowed Zack to be harsh with him, but he needed answers. How can normal fucked up weather turn into more chaotic, fucked up, life threatening weather? The government was even having problems at the moment.

The military was dying left and right protecting people and Steven was guessing at the moment, some was going awol to protect their own families. That's what the car radio was saying anyway. 

The southeast was getting flooded and the coast guard was looking for survivors. The north east was prepared for drastic low temperatures at the moment. No one knew where it came from. 

After hearing the radio, Steven put disney songs back on to lighten the mood. He was following Zack to a car dealership to trade both of their cars for a van so they could be one in one vehicle. That was after they got something to eat. 

Two hours later with a confused Andy, they was in a van and Zack drove. Steven was fine with that. He was stressed after the lightning bolt situation. When they crossed over to Tennessee, they was quiet. They clouds was still dark and overhead with a promise of rain, but since we haven't heard a word from Andy, everyone figure things was good.

Till traffic came along.

There was one thing Steven hate and it was trucks in the left lane and slow ass drivers in the left lane. In other words, Steven has a road rage problem. But he was calm in the second row, but antsy. "You know, this could be the chance to visit your relatives Steven.

We're already heading that way." Ryan suggested. Steven couldn't really care at the moment. Sure he was seen as a pretty decent person who cared a big deal. For crying out loud, he help a naked guy just three or four days ago. But family was a whole different thing.

"You really think they would want me around? Even now?" Steven asked. Funny he would trust strangers, but can't even trust his own family. "What's wrong with your family?" Andy asked.

Zack and Sarah was chatting up front in soft tones. Steven sighed. "My family doesn't like who I am. Instead of just liking just girls, I like everyone regardless of sex or gender.

If they are nice and friendly, I'll like them. So they disowned me and i had to learn how to live and survive." Andy frowned. "They sound like horrible people. You're a good person and their family." Steven shrugged and look fully at Andy, who was in the back with Max for company.

"It doesn't matter anyway since I have a new family. A better one in my opinion." Andy and Steven looked at each other till Andy blushed and looked away. So adorable.


	7. Walmart

They was pulled over for Max to relieve himself when big tan vehicles drove on the road with people in camouflage uniforms riding along. Good thing Zack pulled over or they would've hit the van. "Ryan, who are they?" Andy asked, not having a good feeling about them.

"The military. I think it's the army. Wonder why they heading that way." Zack was by the road with Steven trying to talk to one of them, but they was ignoring them. Sarah was talking to a few people who pull over as well. When they finally cleared the road, Andy was the only one out the car. He wanted time to talk to his creator. 

He walk distance away and got on his knees. He close his eyes and spoke. "Hello Father, It's me. Andy. I don't know what to make of my dreams. I'm sure it's a hint towards the future, but what should I do? Why is all these people, my people you created from me, dying? Please help me."

The darkness turn to a vision of Andy getting arrested and taking away from his friends. Andy open his eyes with a glare. "You know what, you're not Helping!" Andy yelled.

Nothing happened. Figures. Andy got off his knees and stomp towards the van. Someone open the door. "You okay?" Sarah asked. "No, because a certain someone don't know WHAT THE MEANING OF HELP IS!!" Andy yelled behind him at the sky. Still, nothing happen.

Andy huffed and turn back to his friends, catching Ryan make a circle by his finger by his ear while looking at Steven. Andy sighed and got into his seat. Once Allen close the door, Zack drove off. "Well, I found someone who did help. The woman said her son is in the military.

But basically, something happened the day before that earthquake. Like in the ground. Specialist are saying that it may have something to do with the destruction and it is very unlike what happen before an earthquake." Sarah said. She turn to her seat and looked at Andy.

"I'm guessing that was you being born in a way." Andy shrugged. He had other problems at the moment than worry about his birth from the ground. "Well, welcome to Tennessee. Have you thought about seeing your family yet Steven?" Zack asked. Steven rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking about it. We have time." The dark clouds stayed, but Andy started to focus pass the clouds. The hot sun. Andy felt that it was going to get hotter soon. A little too hot. "We should get a lot of water soon. Or ice." Andy stated. Zack smiled.

"Well, in that case, every living person has to experience Walmart. You never really live a life until you visit that store." Andy didn't understand what was so special about a Walmart, but if everyone was laughing and agreeing, then it must be a good place.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Ryan was loving Andy's shock face once he entered Walmart. "It's so big!" Andy shouted. People looked at him like he was crazy, but Ryan ignored them. Andy was like a small kid and he want to make sure Andy kept that glow. Andy grab Ryan who grab Steven and they was taken down between the clothes and food aisle.

"There's so much food" Oh that's cold!" "What's that?" "What's this?" Andy was fixated on ice cream and snack cakes. "Might as well take some ice cream for Andy. And we need to pick up dog food for Max. Are you sure he'll be okay in the car?" Steven questioned. 

Ryan nodded. "He's a good boy. And we left the windows down for air. He knows better than to jump out. Plus Zack and Sarah said they were here to pick up something and go back shortly." Andy ran over to the meats. He started saying thank for the animals sacrifice.

People looked at him, but Andy didn't seem to care. "But I'll go get the dog food and you'll watch Andy. You two need a little bonding." Steven rolled his eyes, and walked over to Andy, putting his arm around him. Andy blushed and Steven planted a kiss on Andy's forehead.

Ryan left towards the back of the store. Max shouldn't eat so much human food. Or maybe he should put him on a raw diet? But they would be on the road for a while before Steven can finally allow them to go to his family. 

Hopefully it'll be safe there. Ryan search all kinds of dog foods and maybe a few other things for Max on the road. Hopefully Steven or Zack was getting the water.  


Unbeknownst to them, the clouds was preparing for another storm. Thunder rumbled softly with a promise of something bigger coming. A crack on the ground headed for the store. The small moments shook a few cars, causing the car alarms to come on.

People ignored it, not recognizing their end was coming. The crack hit the store and only then did Andy pause in mid speech. He felt it within his being, his body giving sharp pains. Oh great.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


Steven was starting to recognize that trouble was coming by the look on Andy's face. They was just getting along, Andy hugging boxes of Ice cream for later. At least they don't have to pay. The building shok violent, knocking Steven and Andy to the floor. "Ryan!" Steven shouted. He was by himself. Steven panicked.

Andy grabbed Steven's hand and help him ran. The shelves was going down like dominoes as the cracks expanded, forming ruptures. Andy turn down the pasta aisle that was coming down. "Hold on!" The ground opened up in front of us and the floor was leaving our feet.

"Jump!" We jumped and landed on the other side just as the shelves fell when we roll out the aisle. "Steven!" Ryan was over the edge. The ceiling was going to fall on top of him. Steven let go of Andy and got on his belly, scooting closer to Ryan.

"Hold on!" Steven shouted. Steven scooted to the edge and grab Ryan. Ryan let go of the edge and held Steven. The ground had other ideas. The ground jerked before Steven started to fall. Ryan and Steven yelled, before Steven felt a hand on his legs. Now understand this, Andy is a pretty small guy. Just about the same height as Ryan and weigh a lot smaller.

There was no way Andy could hold up Ryan's and Steven's body weight together. So when he felt himself being pulled up with Ryan, Steven was thoroughly surprised. The shaking stop when Steven and Ryan was on hard ground. Andy head was bloody because part of the ceiling fell on him. 

He smile innocently at Steven and Ryan, before holding their hands and heading out the store. "I'm sorry for your Walmart." Steven and Ryan was still in shook by Andy pulling them up or the fact that they almost died. Rain started to pour on top of them as they tried to look for the car. 

The parking lot was destroy but if you could look even further pass the road, across the street, there was the van. Steven had nothing to say when they got back on the road, leaving destruction behind.


	8. Body Heat

The ride was overall quiet enough to get on Andy's nerves, but he didn't speak up to fill the silence. What was he supposed to say anyway? Their Walmart was destroyed. And Andy didn't get his ice cream. This was a lost. They did manage to stop at another store for water before the heat settled in but it was mostly the humidity. 

Zack blasted the cold air, but it was apparent by nightfall that they all needed a bath. When a sign for a river appeared, Zack took it till he came across a parking lot. Andy got out with the rest, feeling to sun starting to set and the air getting cooler. Andy led them to the river that wasn't far. It was a nice little clearing. Andy just wish the stars was out.

They all stripped down to bathe. "I'll try to start a fire." Andy said, but he didn't know if they paid attention. Andy went to gather wood. He felt like a outsider. What should he do? Andy simply sighed. Maybe he should leave his friend and make his way west. After all, they wasn't in his nightmares.

Maybe that's a hint. Andy brought back wood and worked on making a fire. As he was, he looked at his friends in the water. Zack was in the water, regardless of the tempature, swimming around and teasing Sarah. Sarah was a strange one to look at. Mostly because he never saw breast before.

Steven and Ryan bathe close by, trying to give each other privacy, but Ryan was stealing glances anyway. Max was bouncing around in the water, sometimes coming to give Andy kisses. They was all good people. Maybe Andy can learn something from them. Once the fire was built, they came from the water and Andy decided to take his own bath.

And maybe he was distancing himself as well. Everyone went through a traumatic event and Andy figure he's was just a person who can sense out trouble before it happen. A human disaster monitor. Andy wonder if he is ever was a friend in the first place.

Maybe in the beginning, but how about now? Probably not. Andy shook off his sadness. He owe these people. They helped him. Andy just merily returning the favor. With his mind made up, he walked out the water, slightly shivering, and sat on the ground with his boxers on.

The heat felt nicely on his skin. "Wanna talk?" Andy looked next to him and found Sarah's attention. He was still distracted by Sarah's body and underclothes. Sarah giggled. Andy cleared his throat. 

"Sorry. That's rude of me." Andy apologise. Sarah waved it away. "It's okay. It's clear you don't understand. Or rather never seen a female body." Andy grin sheepishly. "You seem sad though. Wanna talk about it?" Andy felt warm at the suggestion, but denied it.

He didn't want to piled his problems to them. They had other worries to worry about. "No thank you. I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." Sarah held his hand and squeezed, but when Andy felt something. Something in her. It took him awhile to figure out, but he knew.

"Have you told Zack?" Andy asked. She nodded. "We want to wait pass the first trimester before we announce it to our friends. Mind keeping it quiet for a while?" Andy nodded and hugged Sarah, which was weird because of her breast, but Sarah smile it off before cuddling against Zack, Max also calling it a night. They really was a good couple.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ryan and Steven was huddling for warmth before Andy came over. He gave a shy smile before Ryan pulled him against himself. Andy yelped, causing Steven to chuckle. "Body warmth never felt so good." Ryan held Andy, not willing to let go even when Andy struggled a bit. 

"I'm surprised you both still talking to me. I thought you both was against me." Steven and Ryan looked at Andy in confusion. Had Andy felt that way? Ryan didn't mean to make Andy feel bad. If anything, he was shocked at the fact he almost died. Steven spoke his thoughts.

"No, we wasn't mad at you or anything. And it's nothing about Walmart. If anything, we was just shocked we almost died. But nothing about you. We still like you if that's what you're wondering." Steven pried Ryan's arms from Andy and move him to the middle.

Ryan pouted, but leeched on. "I want to hold him too Ryan." Steven told Ryan. Ryan stuck his tongue at him while getting on Andy's lap. Poor Andy was so confused, looking back and forth between Ryan and Steven while they fought for him playfully. Ryan had to plant a kiss on Andy head for his innocence while Steven chuckled.

Steven decided to just sit behind Andy, scooting Andy between his legs and wrapping his arms around him, planting his head on Andy's shoulder after kissing Andy's cheek. Andy was starting to warm up, but not because of the fire. Ryan saw the shyness in Andy's eyes, but also happiness. 

Andy's arms went around Ryan waist. Ryan liked this picture. All three of them together with no worries or jealousy. Ryan was thinking he should revisit his relationship goal by adding one more person. He was just hoping Steven felt the same way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Steven was falling for his boys. Yes, boys. The sight of his two small boys giggling in front of him deserve to be on a christmas card. Ryan was on Andy's lap, Andy smiling while Ryan was talking about his time working at the animal shelter. Ryan was passionate about animals, but even Steven knew Ryan was more focusing on making Andy smile.

So adorable. It was nice to have moments like this and Steven was hoping for more. Maybe he should take pictures of this for reference of the good time during the bad events. "It's time for bed y'all. Let's try to get some sleep." Andy nodded while Ryan pouted.

Steven always get need to kiss Ryan's lips because of that bottom lip. Andy was already a temptation himself. His brownish redish hair and his green eyes made him seem like a nature nymph already. Cute. They all laid down, Steven spooning Andy while Ryan cuddled him. 

The pair giggled a bit for no reason before the light died from the fire. Then they focus on each other, their hearts beating the same rhythm and the same thoughts floating in their heads. They was so glad they had each other.


	9. The Hard Truth

Andy thought they was making good progress until they hit tornado alley. He felt all kinds of dangers coming, but said nothing when Steven stated his family was her. The town was nice and the roads. Traffic was always an issue, but other than Zack's road rage and a raging storms, things was fine. 

There was times when they avoided other natural disasters thanks to Andy giving them directions away from it. The south was getting a heat have while the north was getting unexpecting temperature drops. Some places already getting snow. As for his dreams, Andy was always running towards the upcoming wave or getting burn by hot steam. 

He never seen where his friends was, but Andy figure it was a good thing. He didn't know how he'll feel if he sees them running with him or against him. Then there was the issue with the government finding his footsteps in the ground. Steven suggested he should keep who he is to himself, but Andy was thinking otherwise. He could help people with his ability. 

He was growing powerful everyday while his planet earth breaks more and more. "So, are you going to warn us about your family?" Ryan asked. Steven shrugged. "Not really." Steven said quite boredly. Zack turn down a dirt road. Andy saw many animals like cows and goats. He couldn't see Steven growing up here, but it would explain his kindness Ryan always talks about.

There was a big, white house next to a smaller red house. Many people was there and Steven sighed. "Seems like y'all going to see my family." Zack pulled up to the other cars parked. We all got out and the air was already different. More cleaner than the city with the smell of animals. Max got out and barked at a few, but stucked to Ryan's side. He was excited about the smells too. Many people paused for a moment before coming to say hi to Steven. 

Steven held Ryan's hand, assuming for support. "Well lookie here, it's good old Stevie." Said a woman in overalls and straight honey brown hair. Steven hugged her with one hand as others gathered around. "It's Steven. And how are you Becky?" The woman, Becky, rolled her eyes.

"Doing just fine. Hectic weather lately, so we all came down to be together. Glad you can join us. Who's your friends?" Andy was liking the slight country accent she didn't hide. It was funny and cute. "This is Ryan and Andy and those two are my friends Zack and Sarah. 

Just came by for a little while. Maybe a day or two. Where's Ma and Pa at?" Andy was also thinking Steven's growing accent was hot. Ryan's wink at Andy, letting him know he thought so too. "Their inside. C'mon in."  


\------------------------------------  


Ryan was thinking, if they all survive this, Steven will have to get him a house in the country like this. The house was big and homey. Scents of home-cooked meals filled the air and Ryan swear he smells apple pie. Steven's parents couldn't be all bad if they cook apple pie. 

The women around her was different city women he met. Bigger thighs and hips with a small waist. They was muscular around the around and obviously don't mind getting their hands dirty. If Ryan wasn't gay, these be his type of woman. They weren't models, but their personality shine like no other and Ryan liked that.

It also explained Steven's choice of women when he did date. There was a thick woman by the stove cooking with other females. They all talk and chuckled, having a grand time. It was a precious moment. "Ma!" Steven called out. Good gracious almighty, he was going to have hot dreams of a country Steven.

His voice was a lot ruffer with his accent, like an older man than he is. A fully grown man who knows how to put it in deep. Yep, he couldn't wait for those hot dreams. Ryan was elbowed by Andy who was smiling. The bastard. The woman turned around towards Steven, confused at the voiced before dropping what she was holding.

"Stevie, is that you?" Steven didn't show that much excitement as his mother. Steven nodded. Steven's mother hurried to Steven and hugged him, steven doing the polite thing and hugging her back. After a minute or so, she held Steven out at arms length. "It's been so long. You've grown. How are you? Who's your friends?" The woman was short compared to Steven and had a soft voice.

She sounded nice. "This is Ryan and Andy and these are my friends Zack and Sarah." The woman blushed a bit and looked at Ryan and Andy. Ryan and Andy shared a confused look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where's my manners? Hello." The woman stuck her hand out and shook Ryan's and Andy's hand first before Zack and Sarah's.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson. You raised such a good son." Andy said with a smile. The mother blush and said thank you. "Are you all hungry? Pa will be back soon and we all can eat." Steven nodded and directed us upstairs and into a room. "The people here isn't that bad. I haven't seen a mean look yet." Ryan said. Steven looked looked around his room. "Just wait till my father comes home, then you'll see how it was for me twenty-four seven."  


\---------------------------------------------  


No one let Steven's father know he and his friends was here. He found out when Steven's mother called for dinner and rang the bell. On the way down, people gave looks of sadness and some avoided eye contact. Everyone got in a line for food and waited till Steven's mother serve her husband's plate first.

Once everyone got their food and sat at the big table. Then we held hands and said grace. Afterwards, we started to eat. The father eyed Steven and his friend and spoke softly to his wife. The wife told her husband the exact wording Steven said. How he introduced Ryan and Andy and addressed Zack and Sarah as his friends.

Steven knew as well with what he said. He meant it as Ryan and Andy was his potential lovers and Zack an Sarah was nothing more but friends. Steven might not had said it straight forward, but he wasn't going to hide who he was. A Pansexual who have enough love for anyone he wants and polyamorous if the situation was given. And in this case, it was.

"I see you're home boy. How's your life?" Steven frowned a bit. His father told him before Steven left that Steven was going to go through life hard. It has been fine so far. "It has been good to me Pa. But that was before the earthquakes." The noise quiet down to a low as the Father and Son speak. "I heard. I'm glad you are okay. I heard from your cousin Becky that you were planning on staying for a few days. You may be my son and you just got here, but everyone has a part to play."

Steven nodded. "I remember." "So, are you still up to that no good foolishness?" Steven put food in his mouth, knowing it was rude since they was talking. He heard his father growl a bit. His father was still a strict man. "Yes Pa, but you don't have to worry about that while I'm here. 

I will be on my best behavior." Andy sat in between Steven and Ryan, so confused at the interaction. Ryan held his hand under the table. "Why are you so mean to your son? He has been kind to me yet you judge him like an animal. During the past days through hardship of surviving, he saw things people should never seen on a daily.

You should be happy to see your son." Andy said with a glare at Steven's father. Steven grab his hand and squeezed, begging him to stop. "How dare you speak to me this way. You may be a guess, but I will make you sleep with the barn animals." Steven's father argued with his back straight. "Shame the animals would treat me better. 

Once you stop comparing Steven to your dead son, maybe you'll see the harm you are doing." The father huffed. "I don't have a dead son." Steven was so confused now, he didn't even bother trying to stop Andy, who stood up and his eyes flashed like lightning. "Your first born son who was born fifteen years before Steven. He loved someone as well, but you told him to break up with him.

Once he did, he started sneaking over to his lover's house. On his way to leave, he was hit by a truck and you blame his lover for killing him. He is buried by the apple tree he grew himself and you told no one to touch that tree or it's apples. Now you fear Steven will end up the same way, but it was your hate for how he wanted to live that killed him.

Now if you excuse me, I will be in the barn like an animal you think I am." Andy move his chair and walked out. The father was shock, something Steven never really seen before. But it didn't take him long for him to get up and go after Andy. Ryan, Zack, and Sarah followed. It wasn't the first time they slept outside, so neither of them mind.


	10. Trying to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Andy because this is an important detail and turning point of this story.

Andy was a bit salty last night about how Steven's family treated him, but after a talk from Steven, he learn that he needed to keep his mouth shut. Steven wasn't mad at him, but stated that's how some families are. That's was was the best it was going to get. Andy didn't like that, but respected Steven's wishes. 

Over the course of a new day, Steven woke Andy up to talk a bit more about his older dead brother he never heard of. He even took the tractor to visit the lover. They was nice and the lover had a family of his own. 

Two hours later, the sun was rising and everyone else was waking up. Steven told us what was needed to be done while the father headed to his car. The father glared at Andy before driving off, but Andy thought nothing of it. His thoughts and opinions don't matter.  


His life did.  


On the second day, wind was picking up with a cloudy chance of rain. Andy felt it coming thanks to a few moments when he couldn't breathe. So when the father was heading to town to shop, Andy offered to come with him. He figured his friends would be safe by the house, so he left. 

The father wasn't so thrilled. "I just have to gather a few things before we have to leave. We have to head was towards the coast. This place is going to be a hazard soon." The father huffed. "I lived here all my life. This place hasn't been a hazard since the Oklahoma Bombing."

This man is so hard headed, so Andy kept his mouth shut. The father parked his truck just with it was getting dark, thanks to the clouds. The father held on to his hat while they headed inside. "It's going to be rough." The father said to himself. Andy still kept quiet.

The father grabbed a cart and shopped for fresh produce. Thanks to Steven, he had a bit of money to shop for his friends. He had his own cart and put some stuff in that he thought was beneficial. That's when the alarm with off. It was blaring and loud, but it caught people's attention. 

The wind blew hard as slight rain came down. The building's lights flickered before completely shutting off. The father place his hand on Andy's shoulder and steer him towards the back, before pushing him down. "Kneel down boy and cover the back of your head. Andy listened and bow his head.

The father got down beside him, his body pressed next to his. Andy wasn't the worried about the tornadoes though. The building shook against the wind and people screamed around him while the father reminded him to keep his head down. Windows bust and the ceiling started to come down.

That tornado outside was going to tear this place apart and it's people. "We have to go!" Andy yelled over the wind. "No! Stay down!" The lightning struck down on the ground, the sound of explosions echoing. Then the scariest thing happen.

The store started tearing the store apart. Andy had enough. Andy grabbed the father with inhuman strength and yanked him up. Andy pulled him towards the back and ran out the back door just as he heard people scream. The father stopped fighting him and ran once outside, but he was cursing Andy to hell as well.

Andy risked his look back and regret it. The tornado was huge. Dark clouds spun, the lightning flashed inside, cars, trucks and houses was flown around like toys. They had to go. The father yank his arm from Andy, but realized that's how he was still on the ground. The father yelled as he was pulled back, his feet was coming from under him. 

Andy turn and grab him, willing the dirt under him to take hold of him. Once sturdy again, Andy headed towards the nearest car and threw the father in. Thankfully, the car was still on. "How do you drive a car?" The father looked at him like he was insane. Andy huffed. Screw it. He pressed the big pedal, nothing happened.

"The other one you idiot." Andy let that slide and pressed the other one. The engine revved and the car moved with power and Andy grab the wheel. How do humans do this? Andy accidently hit a few cars, but it didn't take him long to control it. He'll worry about stopping later.

"Hold on!" Lightning still struck the ground around him and items still fell out of the sky. "Watch out!" Powerlines fell onto the road and Andy had to swerve around it.  


Andy almost flipped the damn car.  


"What's wrong with you?! Drive Right!" The father yelled. "I'm trying!" The wind picked up some more, but thankfully Andy was already flooring the gas pedal. They made it back to the house, nearly, again, flipping the car when he applied the brake. The father got out and ran towards the house, Andy close behind.

Andy was going to look back, but the father yanked him in, knocking him to the floor. "Upstairs bathroom." I shook my head. "You really think a bathroom with save you from the big one that big one?" Andy yelled back.

The father growled and grab Andy by the shirt and yanked him close. "Look here! I raised this family and all have survived by my method!" Spit covered Andy. "But you never seen that one before! I can help!" 

Steps was heard coming down the stairs and the father dropped him. The father turn towards the mother and hugged her. Ryan and Steven came down and they picked up Andy, Ryan looking over Andy. "This house is not going to survive that tornado.

Nor the farm." Steven grow fearful, andy knowing he was thinking of his family. "You know we can't go. All of us." Andy nodded. "I can help." Andy begged. Steven shook his head while Ryan cried out. "No! No! You are going to stay with us. You're not doing shit Andy!"

The previous alarm rang, scaring Andy a bit. Thunder roared louder. "Everyone in the bathroom now!" The father shouted. "I have to help! Please!" Andy begged Steven and Ryan. Ryan shook his head and you could feel Steven was about to say no. Then the wind was starting to pick up. All of us looked towards the screen door and watch the dark clouds start to twist and dirt starts to rise.

"That's a firm NO Andy!" Ryan said. Lightning flashed, striking the ground nearby. "Let's Go!" The father enforced. Andy, Ryan, And Steven ignored. The father huffed and left. Steven nodded slowly before hugging him. Ryan shook his head faster. "Steven, you can't let him." Ryan hit Steven, but it held no bite. "I gotta go. I'll be back."

Steven nodded before looking at Ryan. Ryan glared at both of them, tears streaming down his cheeks. "If you're going, I'm going too." Andy smiled. Steven scooped up Ryan and took him upstairs, Ryan protesting. Andy was really starting to like those two.

Andy ran outside. His clothes whip in the wind, running towards the barn. He release the animals, they all antsy anyway. Andy will call them back, or whoever was left alive. He just told them to go somewhere far. They all ran pass, saying thank you when the the farm shook.

He has to hurry back towards the house. Running back, he close his eyes and focus on the ground. He felt goosebumps crawl against his skin and the ground moistening under him. That's all he needed. He got in front of the house and wave his held his hands up.

The ground rumbled around his as the ground made like a cocoon around the house. Small grains of dirt got in his eyes and he felt his ears about to pop. All he had to do was keep the cocoon around the house. Easier said than done.


	11. Son of a Devil

Everyone inside the was quiet. The house didn't shake and no windows bust. Steven and Ryan creep out the bathroom, followed by Sarah and Zack. They saw nothing but black. Steven and Ryan turn on their flashlights on their phone and aim it on the window.

They saw nothing but harden dirt. "He's going to die Steve." Steven had nothing to say. "What is this?" The father said, not quite believing what he's seeing. No one answered. Ryan got closer to the window, but stopped when the house shook, dirt given away. 

Ryan took the chance to see, catching a small glimpse, but dirt covered back up. Ryan ran downstairs, Steven following close by. By this time, everyone was out the bathroom, murmuring to each other. Steven was regretting letting Andy do this. This was too much. The house shook violently, a few windows breaking, but it was always quickly covered up. Steven was held by Sarah, but he was still regretting.  


\--------------------------------  


Everything was over when the dirt cocoon around the house melted away Ryan and Steven waited by the door. When the dirt gave away, they rushed outside to Andy on the ground. Bits of his clothes was ruin and he was smoking. Steven stopped Ryan from touching Andy and told someone to get a blanket or coat.

Someone pass it along and Steven used it to scoop Andy up. He'll need a cool bath and a place to rest. Ryan was close by as they headed inside, ignoring the destruction outside. Steven gave directions, Ryan followed, Zack helped, and Sarah explain the best she could to the family.

The father was already thinking the boy was the devil incarnate while the mother had mixed feelings. But they all couldn't ignore one thing, Andy saved the house and he must be inhuman.  


\---------------------------  


Ryan and Zack was in Steven's old room while Steven was talking to his parents. Okay, it sounded more like arguing, but Becky said they was talking. They safely believed the lie for a while. Andy hummed behind him, bones aching and body thrumming with pain. Ryan turn towards Andy. "Andy? Take it slow. I'm here." Andy open his eyes to a face full of Ryan.

He wasn't displeased with his sight. "Hey Ryan." Ryan slid his fingers through Andy's hair, thankful Andy was okay. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" Andy sat up a bit with a groan. "Muscles hurt, head hurt, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Zack cleared his throat, drawing attention.

"Not trying to break y'all lovebirds conversation, but I suggest we leave. We need to get going for the sake of Steven keeping his sanity. Being around his folks is not helping him." Ryan nodded and help Andy up. Andy whined a bit, but power through it.

They all headed downstairs, listening to Steven and his father go back and forth. "Not only you are attracted to men, you're attracted to the devil himself. No human can do that and live!" The father yelled. "Well keep in mind the devil saved your hide if you want to go with that logic.

And I have you know he saved my life. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me!" "Then let me get rid of that problem. You are longer my son. Get out of my house!" Steven didn't care. He turn and left. The mother cried on Sarah's shoulder.

The father left out the back door, mumbling to himself. Zack, Andy, and Ryan looked at the mother. She sighed with a sad look. You could tell she wanted her family to stay together. "I'm so sorry about y'all horrible stay. I'll help you get ready to leave." The mother patted Sarah's shoulder and walked to the kitchen, weeping quietly. 

Everyone shared a look. "I better go check on Steven." Ryan said, leaving Andy with Zack. Once Ryan left, the three sighed. "This family is all kinds of messed up. Never coming here again." Zack said openly. Andy nodded a bit. No one never called him the devil before. He tries his best to live up to his creators wishes rather than the temptation of the enemy.

He haven't even lied. At least, not on purpose. If he would, it was to protect those people. He has reasons for the actions he do. Being called the devil was actually offensive to his nature. The nerve. "It's still sad. They holding that death close to them and it still affect them. I hope they heal from it." Sarah stated openly. It was sad, but they really should get over it.

Or that's what Andy thought. Maybe he just don't understand that part yet. He was willing to cast his life on the line to help people. Heck, he already recommend it to Steven already. Yeah, he must don't understand humans as much as he thought. "Let's just get out of here before that man comes back. He's getting on my nerves and I miss the city." Zack said, before helping Andy out, Sarah following behind them.

The area was a disaster. Debris was everywhere. Scattered wood, piles of dirt and dust still floated in the air. Steven and Ryan was still talking, Ryan and Steven standing close to each while Ryan's hands was on Steven face. Moments later, Steven's mother came out with a duffel bag full of items and hand it to Zack.

Then she hugged Andy. "I just want to say thank you for saving my family. I'm sorry for the way you have been treated. I hope you forgive us." Andy nodded. "It's fine. I still stick to what I said. You have raised a fine boy. I will forever be thankful for that."

The mother hugged Sarah, whispering a few things in her ear. Once Sarah nodded, Sarah and Zack left, leaving Andy with the mother. "Do you really like them? Both of them?" She asked. Andy looked at Ryan and Steven, both giving each other loving looks. 

"I wouldn't know. I never felt these emotions before. But I do care about them a little more than usual." The woman nodded. "Well, I can safely my son loves both of you. Please take care of him for me." Andy nodded. Andy knew in that moment, he would die for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of my off days. Depression is a bitch. Sorry if this chapter was horrible.


	12. Tattletale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

They left on foot, walking pass the disaster the tornadoes made. Andy couldn't bare to look at it Dirt trails, debris on the ground, water pipes spewing water. But that wasn't what made Andy guilty. It was the amount of broken bodies that laid on the ground. Men, women, and children laid dead, blood oozing from their bodies.

Some in cars, most on the ground, but Andy felt a lot crushed by falling buildings. It made him want to cry. They need to find a car before Andy starts bawling. So they search many cars that could drive for a while without breaking down. "I'm sorry for what happen back there. Even after you save his life, he thinks you are some sort of demon." Steven said openly.

He walked behind Andy with Ryan nearby listening. Zack and Sarah was ahead, talking to each other. Andy smiled, but didn't bother looking back, already feeling Steven's eyes on him. "Do you believe I'm a demon? I did come from the ground as belief have Hell under our feet. It would explain my abilities."

Andy smile slyly. He heard Steven sigh, and if he looked back, he would've caught Steven and Ryan rolling their eyes. "Demons don't save people, even the cruelest of my family. And I highly doubt they would risk their own life for others. Stop playing games with me Andy." Andy chuckled and this time show him his smile to them.

He guess they figure him out already. Steven sped his strides to kiss Andy on the forehead. Andy blushed. "Get a room already." Ryan yelled from behind. They both giggled at Ryan. "C'mon Ryan, there's room for one more." Ryan shook his head at them. So Andy willed the ground to move him towards.

Ryan's shocked face made it worth it as Andy kissed his cheek. When he blushed, Andy laughed at him. Steven patted Ryan's head. "Now you stuck with us. Ready to get a room?" Andy didn't know what that meant, but he still laugh at how embarrassed it made Ryan.  


They found a car that was abandoned and took it. What surprised Andy was the fact Sarah knew how to hot wire a car. She shrugged. "I was a thief during my teens. Finally came in handy." Zack rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek before driving.

The windows was busted and there was a rattling sound, but at least it moved. That's all that mattered. The drove for a while, stopping to pick up a few things in the wreckage of the once grocery store. They just have to ignore the dead bodies.  


Meanwhile...  


The father walked outside with his phone, mumbling to himself. His house stood tall with a few windows busted, but better than anything else within a fifty mile radius. His barn was destroyed and he was pissed about that too. He called the government. The official that was researching the strange weather that have been happening.

His wife already got on him about running their son away and not thanking the young man for saving them, but he was sure he was a demon. What convinced him more was when his animals came back to him. His same animals he cared for. "Hello, is this detective Barnes? I have something you would love to heard. It may sound crazy, but I may know what is happening."


	13. Scary Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a small chapter. Trying to get back into this.

_Andy ran towards the ocean, seeing the boat again. He didn't know if he was supposed to make it, but he put his mind towards it. Something told him it was safe. The ocean raised into the biggest wave he knew. "Andy!" Said an echoed voice. Andy stopped running and looked around._

_"Andy!" Andy looked at the boat that was speeding off. His friends were there. Why were they leaving him? "Andy!" Andy started running. Maybe he can make it. Is that what he was supposed to do? The ground rumbled harshly, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and saw smoke fill the sky and the ground crack in front of him._

_Lava came out of the crack, making back up. "Andy!" Andy cried. He can't make it. He can't join them. "Get him!" Andy turned around him and saw a mob of people with guns. Andy's heart raced._

_Why were they after him? Andy looked between the lava that was getting closer and the man who stop to aim at him, Andy's recognizing to be Steven's father. He couldn't move, but even if he could, he didn't know which way to go. So he closed his eyes._  


"Ahh!!" Andy screamed. He woke up between Ryan and Steven, confused about where he was. "It's okay, you're safe," Steven said softly. Ryan looked at Andy, a bit confused, but tired himself. "Sorry. Bad dream I guess." Andy explained. Ryan nodded and put his head on Andy's shoulder.

"We all have them. I would be surprised if you didn't have them." Ryan said tiredly before yawning. They were making their way far, Andy a bit worried about how long Zack was driving. "You can pull over Zack. You should nap." Andy suggested. 

Zack frowned but listened. "Not exactly the safest car to go to sleep in," Zack stated before turning off the car. "Better than nothing. Tomorrow is a new day and we need our energy. I already slept, so I'll stay up." Andy told him.

Zack hummed before closing his eyes. Sarah was already sleeping and Ryan was starting to snore. Andy and Steven were the only ones up. Steven held his hand. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked. 

Andy bit inside his cheek before answering. "I was running towards a big wave. The biggest wave there is to exist. You guys were on the boat sailing away, leaving me behind. Then the ground shook and the volcanoes were starting to erupt. The crack stopped me as it came for me.

When I turn around, there were people after me with guns, your father leading them. I couldn't move. I woke up when I was about to get shot at or burned. I don't know what that means." Steven nodded and yawn.

"Whatever it means, we'll be there for you. We won't leave you behind." Steven said, kissing his forehead. Andy smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it might mean the exact opposite of what you said." He said.

Steven frowned. "They will have to fight us to separate us from you." Andy chuckled. "My Creator won't have to do much to make that happen," Andy said. Steven grumbled before softly holding Andy's cheek and planting a small kiss to Andy's lips.

"Then let me believe it then," Steven said softly. Andy nodded and kissed Steven more, still scared of what's to come and wanting to believe Steven's words.  



	14. In the Wolf's Den

When they got back on the road again, they were finally out of Tennessee and across Arkansas, they were in Oklahoma. "Can we try going to a military base? Maybe there's a way they can help or at least give us a good plan." Sarah suggested. Zack nodded, but look at Andy for conformation.

"Maybe. Or at least get some food in us. Chips are not working with me anymore." Ryan said. It was for that reason Andy nodded. Everyone needed real food. "Then we'll go, but let's not take too long. We'll figure out what we can, eat, and leave." Andy said. 

"No need to tell me twice. This is tornado alley and I don't feel like dealing with more tornadoes at that moment." Zack said before speeding off. Sarah told him where to go and Andy was impressed she knew where it was. "Have you been in the military, Sarah?" Andy asked.

She shook her head. "No. My mother was and still is. I don't know where she is, but I know a few guys on base that can help us out." They continued with hope, but the clouds above promised something bad would come.  


They got to the post and Sarah had to find her Id and classify the rest of us as her guest. "Anywhere we supposed to go?" Zack asked. She pointed at a road. Make a left and keep straight until you pass burger king to make another left. We're going to the PX to eat and I'll contact a few of my friends here to come meet us.

It shouldn't take long." Zack followed her directions and soon we drove up to a big white building with the words Exchange on the side. They all got out and walked towards it, Ryan holding Andy's hand. The place was packed with people in uniforms and civilian clothes shopping in mini-marts, military surplus stores, and fast-food restaurants. 

"You all go pick a table to sit at and I'll go hit somebody up," Sarah said, giving Zack a kiss before leaving. Andy picked a table for them to sit on and wait. He didn't like being here. Like he was being watched. "You okay, Andy?" Ryan asked. Andy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel weird. Like something bad is going to happen." Andy said aloud. "Do we have to leave now? I can go find Sarah and hightail it out of here." Zack said. Andy shook his head.

"No, we have time before any of that happens. Just an inkling I guess. Japan just sunk underwater. Maybe that's it." Steven, Ryan, and Zack shared a look. "Did Japan really sank, Andy?" Steven asked.

Andy looked towards the restaurants, the food smells good to him. "Yeah. Big tsunami. Russia is colder than ever too." Andy said. Sarah came back, eyeing the three confused boys and Andy having a distant look. 

"Something wrong boys?" She asked. "I'm hungry. Can we get some food?" Andy asked. Sarah nodded. "Yeah, give me one moment and I'll get it," Sarah told them before heading over to one of the restaurants. 

The boys waited for a while, Andy still nervous. It wasn't until he saw one with a gun in his holster on the person's hip did he knew why. They were from his dream. The few that would try to kill him. The ones who will be behind Steven's father ready to aim their weapons at him. He was in the wolf's den, and he was sheep.


End file.
